Que me está ocurriendo?
by Golden sun power
Summary: Soren no puede entender a Ilyana Solyana. T por violencia media.


Otro fanfic. Uno aquí, otro allá… Depende del juego que este jugando jeje.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Yo no poseo Fire Emblem Path of Radiante, es de Ubisoft no mío buh XD

Adicionalmente quiero agradecer a mi beta Cydalima Faelivrin Ichigo por el trabajo de correccion.

* * *

**¿Qué me sucede?**

- ¡¿Cómo lo haces?! – le grité, la sostenía con fuerza contra la pared.

Mis ropas eran más pesadas que ella, podía ver sus ojos vidriosos, a punto de estallar en lágrimas; sus manos tratando de agarrarme y apartarme de ella. Podía ver su cabello de color púrpura claro como sus ojos.

- Por favor, suéltame, Soren. No entiendo de qué me estás hablando no he hecho nada. –Sus palabras no me sorprendieron, ella es ingenua después de todo, quizás fue por eso que Mordecai cayó en su trampa.

- No me engañas – dije casi en un susurro. – Eres frágil, te enfermas y desmayas con suma facilidad. Apenas y te mantienes de pie en el campo de batalla. Y aún así, ¿cómo puedes ser tan optimista si eres tan débil?

- Sólo intento esforzarme al máximo – respondió. – No quiero retener a los demás guerreros de nuestro equipo.

Simplemente no podía creerlo, esa era la respuesta más estúpida que había oído en toda mi vida. Nadie podía ser tan feliz siendo tan débil, eso era innegable. Seguramente ella me estaba mintiendo, no podía haber otra explicación. En ese momento sólo me quedaba una opción: sacarle la respuesta a punta de magia. Levanté mi mano y la hice girar suavemente.

- Si no quieres darme la respuesta no me queda otra más que sacártela por la fuerza.

La oí gritar y luego sonó la puerta. La voz de Ike preguntaba si pasaba algo, me quedé callado y solté a Ilyana, me acerque a la ventana y le hice a esa niña una seña para que se mantuviera en silencio y luego salí por la ventana sin hacer ruido.

Estábamos luchando contra algunos soldados Daein, me pareció oír un grito y luego una explosión. Un enemigo cayó cerca de mi, completamente carbonizado. Volteé por un segundo con el fin de ver al autor de tal hazaña y allí estaba ella… Me arrepentí de haber volteado cuando sentí una lanza golpear mi estomago y todo se nubló.

Cuando abrí mis ojos ahí estaba ella, su cabello cayendo sobre mi rostro, realmente parecía preocupada. Pero cuando me vio abrir los ojos se alegró. Qué tonta, debería preocuparse por ella misma. Me levanté y continué la pelea sin prestarle atención. En realidad no fue difícil pues los enemigos estaban un poco desorientados, era como si aquel ataque hubiera sido improvisado, como si no hubieran planeado nada.

Luego de la batalla empecé a hacer el reporte del último combate. "No hubo heridas imposibles de curar ni pérdidas en el equipo". Y cómo iba a haber pérdidas, si al mando de Ike _nunca_ había pérdidas. Al terminar el reporte mi mente se permitió divagar libre por cuestión de unos segundos, pero en esos escasos dos segundos en los que me perdí sólo apareció una imagen: ella sobre mi rostro tratando de hacerme reaccionar.

Me levante de mi silla, cogí el reporte y se lo entregué a Ike. Me propuse a descansar después del combate pero mientras intentaba hacerlo me di cuenta de que sólo tenía una idea en la cabeza: ella. No era posible, la sensación que me inundaba no la había sentido nunca antes, sentí un súbito impulso por verla, mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido y mi respiración se volvió entrecortada.

"Tranquilo, Soren. Contrólate. Seguro que estuvo lanzando un hechizo para que distrajeras tu mente de su secreto" pensé, "lo único que puedo hacer para acabar con esto es disculparme, así me quitará el hechizo y todo habrá acabado. Tendré que acostumbrarme a no pensar en ese secreto"

Fui a la habitación donde estaba durmiendo Ilyana y toqué la puerta con delicadeza. Después de unos segundos la voz suave y casi inaudible de la hechicera me respondió:

- Pase adelante. –

Y así lo hice. Sin embargo cuando me vio entrar la alegre expresión de su rostro se tornó en algo que reconocí como miedo.

- Espera - la detuve antes de que gritara. - Siento lo que ocurrió ayer, no sé qué fue lo me pasó pero no era mi intensión lastimarte.

La niña suspiró y sonrió suavemente.

- Gracias, Soren. Por un momento pensé que yo te había hecho algo malo y me sentí culpable, pero me alegro que no haya problemas entre nosotros.

Tras decir esas palabras se acercó a mí e hizo algo que jamás me habían hecho antes. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y su cabeza sobre mi tórax. Me quedé paralizado, por primera vez sentí el miedo en todo mi cuerpo. Su cuerpo se sentía calido y suave, por un momento mi mente solo pensó algo: "Que no termine nunca, por favor". Pero a pesar de mis deseos aquel contacto terminó. Ella sonrió y siguió con su trabajo, yo salí lentamente y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Ahí me quedé parado, no sabía qué pensar, qué decir… Decidí no pensar más en el asunto para no distraerme de mis deberes.

…

Estábamos combatiendo otra vez, intentaba contar los enemigos vencidos. "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…". Perdí la cuenta un momento pero ésta vez no fue por algo que vi, fue por algo que recordé, sus brazos calidos, su cabeza sobre mi pecho deteniendo mi respiración. Después de eso… El golpe de una piedra sobre mi cabeza. Desperté sobre una cama, mis ojos cansados por la luz, una voz me hablaba, era la voz de una mujer. Mis labios se abrieron y pronunciaron un nombre:

- ¿Ilyana?

Cuando mis ojos mejoraron vi a una persona, una mujer, sí, pero no era quien yo esperaba. Cabello castaño, ojos azules, camisa amarilla. Se trataba de la hermana de mi general, Mist.

- Soren, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó, y sin darme tiempo de contestar agregó: - Pensé por un momento que no lo lograrías, el golpe te dejó inconsciente.

Me levanté sin darle respuesta. Me dolía la cabeza pero no me importó, intentó detenerme pero la aparte de mi camino con mi mano derecha, sólo me quedaba una cosa por hacer, tenía que hablar con ella.

Toque la puerta de su habitación y ella me abrió sin preguntar quién era, y aunque lo hubiera hecho no creo que le hubiera podido responder. Intenté entrar pero mis piernas fallaron, vi el piso acercarse pero algo detuvo mi caída. Ella me sostenía con una mano y con la otra agitaba un pequeño abanico. Sentía algo que me pareció una refrescante caricia y que no era sino el aire que éste empujaba. Es irónico, yo que manipulo el aire para mis magias jamás había notado lo agradable que podía ser su soplido.

- Por favor, Ilyana, dímelo – esas fueron las palabras que salieron de mi boca. - ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?

- ¿De qué me hablas Soren? -preguntó ella luciendo confundida.

- No me mientas, Ilyana. Sé que me lanzaste algún hechizo, algo hiciste que no puedo concentrarme en nada.

- Mi magia no tiene esa clase de poder – respondió ella.

- ¿Entonces cómo lo hiciste? No importa lo que haga, no puedo dormir, cada vez que cierro los ojos veo tu rostro, cuando me distraigo te imagino una vez más con tus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza?

Su rostro pálido se sonrojó. Era la primera vez que veía color en sus mejillas.

-Soren – empezó a decir - creo que lo que te ocurre… Lo que te ocurre no es cosa de magia.

- Imposible, tal embrujo sólo puede ser cosa de magia, ¿sino qué cosa sería?

- Creo que a eso le llaman… - se sonrojó aun más su boca se abrió pero no salieron palabras.

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué es lo me ocurre?

La presioné para que hablara, coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros y nuestros cuerpos se detuvieron. Ella me miró con esos ojos profundos y cristalinos, mi cuerpo se empezó a mover instintivamente, me acerque a ella hasta sentir sus labios contra los míos. Cerré mis ojos y casi puedo decir que sentí su corazón latir cerca del mío.

-Amor – dijo ella al separarnos.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y me dejen alguno que otro comentario XD


End file.
